


The Ghost Writer

by Juls SK Vernet (sarabakanashimi)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Juls%20SK%20Vernet
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**The Ghost Writer**

Da quando aveva superato i trent’anni, Alvise Zen aveva avuto tutto il tempo di fare amicizia con l’insonnia. I lati negativi erano piuttosto ovvi: sonno frammentato e poco profondo, frequenti risvegli notturni con l’incapacità di riaddormentarsi, incubi estremamente vividi e un generale stato di stanchezza che poi si trascinava per tutto il giorno seguente.

Ora che traballava sempre più vicino ai quaranta però conosceva anche i lati positivi dell’insonnia. Aveva ascoltato innumerevoli podcast, trollato le pagine più assurde di Wikipedia e si era fatto una cultura pazzesca su un numero notevole di argomenti spesso non adatti a una conversazione civile e beneducata. 

Dopotutto nessuno voleva sapere nel dettaglio le abitudini riproduttive delle iene, la cronistoria completa del caso Ted Bundy o che tipo di muffa vivesse a Chernobyl e fosse in grado di mangiare materiale radioattivo.

Alvise aveva abbracciato l’assurdità delle sue ore notturne quando aveva mollato il suo lavoro giornaliero ed era diventato a tutti gli effetti uno Scrittore Affermato **™,** anche se si era dovuto rassegnare al fatto che il suo nuovo impiego fosse molto più simile al suo vecchio lavoro in ufficio di quanto avesse pensato prima.

Niente macchina da scrivere, niente bicchiere di vino accanto alla risma di fogli e niente luce da terzo grado sotto la quale fumare una pensosa sigaretta. Anzi, vista l’insonnia notturna gli veniva meglio scrivere di mattina e di sera, con una pausa pranzo e un pisolino pomeridiano che finiva per mutare da mezz’ora a tre ore di coma profondo.

Quella fredda mattina di febbraio Alvise aprì gli occhi, mise a fuoco le cifre rosse sul display della sveglia e borbottò a mezza voce un sentito ‘ _ memorti’ _ . Erano già le dieci. 

Aveva stradormito, ed era un miracolo che il Molin non l’avesse ancora chiamato per stressarlo.

No, bugia. Un’occhiata al cellulare che si era scordato di mettere in carica la notte prima gli disse che il Molin aveva provato a cercarlo a partire dalle  _ sette e mezza  _ del mattino. Maria Vergine.

Alvise sbadigliò, si mise a sedere sul letto e si tirò su bofonchiando tra sé e sé, come se mettersi in piedi fosse più difficile che tirare su una macchina d’assedio medievale. 

Ciabattò in cucina, mise su la caffettiera dopo averla fatta cadere tre volte e non senza spargere polvere di caffé ovunque, e mentre aspettava che il caffè venisse su, andò a concedersi una sonora pisciata.

Era il momento in cui controllava di essere ancora vivo, con tanto di analisi dei propri segni vitali.

Dunque, incubi stranamente non ne aveva fatti. Erano la sua più grande ispirazione, nonché il primo motivo per cui era diventato uno scrittore. Era tutta creatività sprecata e se il suo sonno doveva essere così tormentato allora tanto valeva farlo fruttare in qualche modo, no? Ne erano risultati ormai una decina di volumi che spaziavano dal paranormale all’horror al thriller psicologico. Alcuni ambientati in posti esotici - Nairobi, New York, Bologna - altri radicati profondamente alla sua amata-odiata Venezia, da cui faticava a uscire e a cui era legato strettamente, con tutta l’insoddisfazione che si può riservare solo alla città in cui viviamo per il grosso delle nostre vite.

Quindi, niente incubi. Testa e occhi? Mah, si sentiva quasi in bolla. Ottimo, per essere appena sveglio e ancora non caffeinato. 

Tirò l’acqua e si lavò le mani, poi tornò in cucina appena in tempo per evitare che il caffè esondasse. 

Dolori assortiti? No, la schiena era a posto, il dente che doveva andare a farsi otturare era tranquillo e non aveva neanche la goccia al naso come quasi tutte le mattine della sua vita. 

Bene, dopo il caffè sarebbe stato il momento di mettersi all’opera.

Il suo ultimo lavoro lo stava facendo dannare. Si era infognato in una roba steampunk ambientata proprio a Venezia ma con profonde radici storiche e un occhio di riguardo all’esoterismo. Ciò significava che per ogni pagina scritta pensando religiosamente ai comandamenti suggeriti in merito dal Maestro King, passava una notte a googlare santoni e ciarlatani dei tre secoli precedenti o si perdeva in una inutile caccia all’etimologia di una parola dialettale.

Era in ritardo con tutte le sue scadenze e il Molin l’avrebbe già fatto fuori, se non fosse stato la punta di diamante di quella piccola casa editrice locale. Era per colpa dello Zen, se l’AizeneV Edizioni era balzata agli onori della cronaca locale, e si era trovata a fronteggiare richieste di presentazioni, comparsate di ogni genere e la possibilità di partecipare al Premio Campiello, quando in forze alla casa editrice c’era un editore, due editor freelance e un impiegato amministrativo che faceva anche social media management. 

Dopo il caffè Alvise tornò in camera da letto a prendere il cellulare e un caricabatterie. Avrebbe chiamato Molin per fargli scendere la pressione e poi si sarebbe messo al lavoro, magari avrebbe finito il capitolo e iniziato quello dopo anche se c’era una scena specifica che lo stava facendo dann-

_ “Memorti!”  _ L’imprecazione gli uscì dalla gola con una violenza che non si era aspettato, rimbalzando contro le travi a vista del soffitto. 

Il suo letto non era vuoto.

Non si trattava di una compagnia dimenticata, non era un grumo di cuscini che si fingeva una persona. 

No no. 

Era lui. Alvise Zen. Steso a letto col piumone fino al naso e l’aria di essere al settimo sonno.

Alvise si accigliò. Era un incubo? Avrebbe spiegato perché si sentiva bene fisicamente e non avesse neanche avuto freddo scendendo in cucina. 

Si avvicinò al letto, perplesso. Era un’esperienza extra-corporea? Era ammattito una volta per tutte? Non aveva ancora preso il suo antidepressivo della mattina, ma ci sarebbe voluta mezza giornata perché iniziasse a sentirsi fuori squadra… 

_ Sta a vedere che sono morto _ . 

L’aveva pensato per scherzo, dai, non poteva essere vero. Seriamente. Se fosse stato morto come sarebbe riuscito a mettere su il caffè? E a berlo anche!

Allungò una mano e provò a toccare la fronte della figura stesa nel letto. La mano passò tranquillamente attraverso il cranio dell’uomo disteso e ricomparve quando la tirò indietro, sconvolto. 

“ _ Ghesboro _ !” esclamò. Si guardò intorno in cerca di una telecamera nascosta, una candid camera di pessimo gusto, il Molin che voleva fargli prendere un colpo per pubblicarlo postumo e farci un sacco di soldi, qualsiasi cosa. 

Vide soltanto il suo specchio a figura intera, una concessione ridicola alla vanità, visto che da scribacchino quarantenne non era certo un adone. 

Si avvicinò, perplesso e con la sensazione di essere precipitato in uno dei propri incubi. 

Fu allora che si accorse che i suoi passi non facevano rumore, che il suo respiro non portava aria nei polmoni, e che la sua figura era visibile, sì, ma trasparente. Il caricabatterie e il cellulare galleggiavano a mezz’aria, nella sua mano incorporea. 

Era morto nel sonno. 

E non se n’era accorto prima di bere il caffè.

***


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Filippo Molin era un uomo paziente. O masochista. Altrimenti non si spiegava perché mai avesse deciso di fare l’editore, quando già lavorava a tempo pieno come  _ Revenue Manager _ in un albergo a Venezia. 

Ripensandoci, sì, era molto paziente ma soprattutto era molto masochista. Era già abbastanza difficile farsi capire col resto del mondo quando gli veniva chiesto che lavoro facesse per portarsi la pagnotta a casa. Meglio dire ‘editore’, anche se quell’attività lì era stata in perdita secca finché non aveva conosciuto lo Zen. 

Alvise Zen era la sua croce e la sua delizia. Era il suo migliore autore, un emergente con una produzione a dir poco sterminata che riusciva a portare freschezza in un panorama letterario nettamente diviso tra letteratura ‘alta’ e letteratura di genere. Le sue opere erano vivide, assurde e di facile lettura. Niente saghe in quindici volumi, niente high fantasy ricalcato su Tolkien. In tutte le sue opere si respirava aria fetida di laguna e intonaco rosso scrostato dalle facciate dei palazzi storici, con un filtro sempre diverso.   
Una volta i liquami di Marghera trasformavano tutti in zombie, un’altra volta Venezia veniva salvata dal collasso dall’invenzione di meccanismi hovercraft che la tenevano sollevata sul pelo dell’acqua. In tutte le sue opere c’era spazio per un po’ di romance, che però non era il fulcro della storia e il risultato era godibile e leggero pur con qualche spunto di interessante meditazione.

Però, c’era un grosso però. Uno con una immaginazione di questo calibro non poteva essere una persona con tutti i venerdì. Era prolifico ma lento, saltellava da una storia all’altra in continuazione senza concludere niente e per fargli assorbire un po’ di disciplina c’erano volute persino le minacce fisiche, quando le minacce economiche non avevano sortito alcun effetto.

Molin scese dal 4L in una fiumana di turisti coreani saliti all’ultima fermata di Corso del Popolo e si liberò all’ultimo momento dal carrello della spesa modello panzer di una signora ottuagenaria che gli rivolse una forbita bestemmia in dialetto. 

Ecco, al Molin dovevano mandarlo a Venezia sotto tortura quando non era nel suo ufficio in albergo o quando ahimé non poteva lavorare in remoto, e comunque il suo albergo era nei pressi di Piazzale Roma, grazie tante. Ma quello che per lui era una punizione capace di rovinargli l’intera giornata, per Alvise Zen era al contrario una sicumera. Insomma, niente lo faceva galoppare più della minaccia di essere mandato fuori città per qualche firmacopie, per una presentazione o per una serata di relazioni pubbliche.  _ Detestava _ andarsene in giro in un posto che non avesse un’umidità del 200% e anche solo l’idea di attraversare il Ponte della Libertà iniziava a metterlo in agitazione. Molin usava quell’arma con la dovuta parsimonia per massimizzarne l’effetto. Non falliva  _ mai. _

Bonfonchiando l’uomo si diresse verso Lista di Spagna. C’era da sgomitare in mezzo ai turisti e ai pendolari, come al solito. Come se non bastasse poi era Carnevale, per cui il flusso del traffico era interrotto spesso e volentieri da maschere più o meno ben realizzate ferme su qualche ponte o in un angolo suggestivo per una o più foto. 

Molin masticava ambivalenza e astio anche nei confronti del Carnevale, oltre che dei turisti. Erano il suo pane quotidiano e davano da mangiare all’intera città e zone limitrofe. Senza turismo quella povera vecchia signora derelitta sarebbe affondata nella sua stessa palude. 

Allo stesso tempo però, arrivato ormai a metà dei quaranta, non riusciva a non avere un atteggiamento amareggiato e scostante alle continue invasioni di quella che una volta era stata casa sua. 

Al contrario dello Zen lui era scappato non appena gli era stato possibile. Aveva comprato casa in terraferma quando era ancora economico farlo e ci si era rifugiato come in un’isola felice. 

Mezz’ora più tardi era nelle profondità del Sestiere Castello e si infilava nel portone principale di un grazioso blocchetto terra-cielo con porta sola.    
Era una palazzina a due piani e come molte case veneziane aveva una piccola porta modesta dal lato pedonale, che si apriva su un locale di disimpegno e dava accesso al vano delle scale. Dall’altro lato dell’ingresso c’era un importante portone con vetri a piombo che si apriva su un grazioso giardinetto e sull’accesso privato al canale che correva lungo il lato dell’edificio. 

Al piano di sopra quell’infame dello Zen aveva un appartamento ben restaurato e persino una cavolo di  _ altana _ sul tetto, dove ritirarsi a contemplare i massimi sistemi e fingere di scrivere quando il tempo era bello. 

Zen non chiudeva mai le porte a chiave. L’editore si infilò tranquillamente su per le scale e bussò, più per scrupolo che per altro. Nessuna risposta.

Spazientito, si introdusse nell’appartamento.

“Alvise,  _ dove ti xé _ ? Lo sai che vengo a prenderti a casa se non consegni. È inutile che ti nascondi.”

Nessuna risposta.

Con uno sbuffo oltraggiato, l’editore perquisì la cucina e il soggiorno, soffermandosi a guardare lo scaffale in cui Zen conservava le copie autore dei propri libri. Ah, che soddisfazione.

L’ultimo era in bella vista, con l’inquietante stampa di un Arcano Maggiore sulla copertina. Si intitolava “Arcano Senza Nome” ed era nientemeno che un giallo a tema antiquario e esoterico, basato sul furto di un mazzo di tarocchi preziosi da una famosa libreria della Serenissima.

Quel libro era stato un parto, con lo Zen che si agitava e divagava. Alla fine era riuscito a terminarlo e nonostante Molin fosse stato più volte sul punto di strozzare il suo scrittore preferito, doveva essere onesto e ammettere che ne fosse valsa la pena. 

“Arcano Senza Nome” doveva essere un autoconclusivo e invece era diventato una serie senza un numero prestabilito di volumi, col secondo già pronto e in uscita a breve e il terzo che lo Zen avrebbe già dovuto consegnare, il maledetto.

“Zen, non ho voglia di giocare a nascondino, guarda che vengo a prenderti anche nel cesso,” disse Molin infastidito. 

Entrò in camera da letto e smozzicò una bestemmia: quel cretino di Zen stava ancora dormendo! Lui si sgolava e quello dormiva come un sasso. Dannazione. 

“Alvise, piantala adesso. Dobbiamo lavorare. Hai tempo per dormire!” Gli afferrò una spalla e prese a scuoterlo. Se si era messo i tappi per le orecchie non l’avrebbe mai sentito. 

Ma no. Alvise Zen non fece nessuna resistenza e si ribaltò come se non pesasse nulla sotto il suo brusco scossone. 

Un’occhiata al suo viso immobile ai suoi occhi socchiusi e ciechi gli strinse le viscere in un gelido pugno, togliendogli il respiro. Mentre una paura appiccicosa gli colava sulla nuca e lungo la schiena in brividi tentacolari, Molin si rese conto che Zen non respirava. 

Il suo cazzo di scrittore di punta era morto. 

“ _ Ghesboro, mimorti _ ,  _ cossa go da far adesso, Alvise cazzo!”  _ piagnucolò l’editore. Tremava come una foglia e se non era ancora svenuto lo doveva al fatto che stava per vomitare. Doveva chiamare il 118, il 112, il 911, l’FBI e i MIB. E la mamma, anche se la mamma stava al camposanto, pace all’anima sua, doveva andare a trovarla.

Era ancora lì che si strappava i capelli e iperventilava, quando una ventata di aria gelida lo travolse e gli fece rizzare ogni singolo pelo del corpo. 

“Non essere così drammatico, Filippo,  _ ghesboro _ .” 

Molin tirò un respiro tremante e si voltò, con una bestemmia già pronta. “Se è uno scherzo Alvise, giuro _va_ _remengo ti e to sènare_.”

Non era uno scherzo. 

Di fronte a lui c’era Alvise Zen. Pallido, trasparente e fluttuante a trenta centimetri da terra. Decisamente  _ non _ nel proprio corpo. 

“Non è uno scherzo, sono morto, Filippo. Non chiamare nessuno, per favore.”

Chiamare? Chiamare chi? Chiamare cosa? 

Molin cercò di fare un passo indietro e sedersi sul letto, senza guardare troppo il cadavere che giaceva sotto le coperte, ma la terra gli sgusciò da sotto i piedi e prima che potesse urlare un altro ‘ _ mimorti _ ’ si ritrovò ad abbracciare e baciare il pavimento in seminato veneziano.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'Arcano Maggiore nr 13, noto anche come l'Arcano senza nome o La Morte compare in questo racconto come titolo e ispirazione del libro scritto dal personaggio principale ;)) Si tratta di un giallo che riguarda il furto di un prezioso mazzo di tarocchi da un antiquario della Serenissima!


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

“ _No go capio_ , cosa significa che sei morto?! _Come? Quando?”_

Alvise sbuffò e si mise a sedere nella sua comoda sedia da ufficio, sprofondando facilmente sotto il sedile imbottito. Aveva avuto poco tempo per sperimentare la sua nuova condizione ma aveva capito un meccanismo fondamentale. Era incorporeo ma _concentrandosi_ poteva toccare gli oggetti o spostarli. Ecco perchè era stato in grado di mettere su il caffé o di tenere in mano il cellulare. Era meno facile spiegare come fosse riuscito a far pipì o a bere il caffé quando di fatto non avrebbe mai più avuto bisogno di urinare o di ingerire caffeina.

Non aveva tempo però. Il Molin era vivo, vegeto e molto frastornato. Persino _incazzato_ , come se Alvise avesse deciso di morire per conto suo.

“Non ne ho idea!” rispose. “Mi sono svegliato così! Sono andato _in cesso_ , ho bevuto il caffé, sono tornato qua e ho visto _quello_ ,” disse, indicando il proprio corpo inerte sotto le lenzuola. 

Il Molin rabbrividì. Era pallidissimo e gli tremavano le mani. 

Sbuffando, Alvise si tirò su dalla sedia sulla quale era finalmente riuscito a levitare senza sprofondare nelle molle e nelle leve e andò in soggiorno. A parte gli spritz regolamentari che erano parte del suo DNA di veneziano, Alvise non beveva poi molto, ma aveva sempre un armadietto di liquore ben rifornito. Dopo qualche tentativo andato a vuoto riuscì persino a girare la chiavetta. Riuscì a sollevare la prima bottiglia, che però gli sfuggì subito dalle dita troppo deboli - neanche fossero _incorporee, eh, Alvise_ \- e si spaccò in mille pezzi sul parquet. _Mimorti_. 

Dopo aver cercato inutilmente di recuperare la bottiglia delle Palle di Mozart, troppo tonda e tozza per le sue appendici ectoplasmiche, riuscì infine a estrarre dall’armadietto una bottiglia più smilza e leggera. _Bananino_. Da dove era uscita quella bottiglia colma di crema giallo pallido e leggermente appiccicosa? Mistero. 

Non era adatto come cordiale, ma stava già facendo una fatica boia a non far spaccare la bottiglia in mille pezzi, non aveva voglia di ritentare.

Tornò in camera da letto e mollò la bottiglia in mano al Molin, che si guardò intorno sperduto per un attimo come in cerca di un bicchiere, poi scrollò le spalle e si attaccò alla bottiglia come un forsennato. 

Un paio di lunghi sorsi più tardi, Alvise lo vide tirare un gran respiro e riprendere colore in faccia, anche se con parecchie smorfie disgustate.

“Ma che è sta merda,” bofonchiò l’uomo, sempre prosaico anche di fronte all’occulto e all’inspiegabile.

“Non lo so,” rispose miseramente Alvise. “Ti senti meglio, Filippo?”

L’altro uomo lo fissò un po’ stordito. Era ancora pallido e spettinato, con il colletto della camicia tutto storto e la bottiglia di bananino mezza vuota stretta in mano neanche fosse l’ultimo baluardo contro la follia. In più a causa del liquore aveva due macchie paonazze sulle guance. 

“ _Ma va in mona te mare, cancaro_ ,” biascicò il Molin, senza molta convinzione. Doveva essere veramente scosso. “Sei morto.”

“Sono morto.”

“Ma _come_.”

“ _Te go dito che no so,”_ cantilenò Alvise. Riprovò a sedersi e trovò il gesto più semplice, anche se stranamente faticoso. Era meno stancante fluttuare a mezz’aria. “Ma non è questa la cosa importante. Io sono morto, bene. Ma abbiamo un problema.”

“Il fatto che il tuo corpo è stecchito nel letto e io non ho ancora chiamato la protezione civile, la guardia svizzera e Batman?”

“ _No, mona_ , cioè, anche quello. Ma il fatto che non ho finito il mio cazzo di libro,” disse, indicando il computer in stand-by accanto al quale sostavano i suoi occhiali da lettura e uno spesso blocco di appunti sull’ennesimo volume della serie dell’Arcano Senza Nome.

“Oh Maria Vergine,” biasciò il Molin, tornando pallido come un cencio. “A che punto sei arrivato?”

Alvise provò una stretta al cuore. Cioè. Il suo corpo impalpabile si contrasse come una medusa moribonda sul bagnasciuga nel punto in cui una volta il suo cuore ora freddo e immobile aveva lavorato indefesso per mantenerlo in vita.

“A metà circa,” disse, con lo stesso terrore che avrebbe provato nei confronti del Molin se fosse stato ancora vivo. Con la sola differenza che ora il suo editore non poteva mandarlo a firmare copie al comune di Pianiga di Vigonza al solo scopo di punirlo costringendolo a prendere il treno. 

“A _metà_?!” urlò Molin. Era diventato color porpora e si era alzato di scatto, lanciando la bottiglia di bananino sul pavimento. La rabbia lo faceva sembrare più alto, più grosso e molto più pericoloso. 

“A metà. Ho avuto… degli impedimenti,” belò Alvise in risposta. 

“ _Non hai neanche avuto la decenza di morire a tre quarti del libro?!_ ”

Che cazzo, neanche l’avesse fatto apposta.

“Ghesboro, Filippo, cossa ti vol da mi, so morto senza preavviso, cossa gavevo da far? Ti voressi anca che gavaria ciamà la Vesta per farmi rimuovere come un rifiuto ingombrante? Ma lo senti quello che dici, mimorti!”

Filippo fece un passo indietro mentre lui faceva “un passo” avanti. Alvise si vide allo specchio nel pieno della rabbia. Il suo ectoplasma era diventato di un gradevole rosso fuoco che comunque già iniziava a sfumare nel rosa e poi nel bianco. 

“No, no, scusa. Hai ragione. Ma è una merda. E io devo chiamare… qualcuno. Gli Avengers. La Croce Rossa. L’Unicef.”

“Basterebbe un’ambulanza. Ma non la puoi chiamare.”

“Come no?”

“Perché non posso morire, Filippo. Non ho finito il libro. Non lo puoi neanche pubblicare postumo e farci due soldi alla faccia mia. Dobbiamo lavorarci. Insieme.”

Molin si passò una mano nei capelli. “M-ma. Ma non possiamo. Tu sei… beh, sei morto. E c’è il tuo… oh Maria Vergine, c’è il tuo _cadavere lì_. Non durerà a lungo. Bisogna farlo portare via. Fare un… non lo so, un’autopsia! Un funerale! Una TAC!”

Alvise cercò di schiaffarsi una mano in faccia ma riuscì soltanto ad attraversarsi il cranio con un fremito nell’ectoplasma. Questa cosa dell’incorporeità era fastidiosa anche se doveva dire che erano decenni che non si sentiva così leggero.

“Ascoltami Filippo. Non posso morire adesso, non voglio lasciare il libro a metà. Riesco a spostare gli oggetti ma non so se riesco a usare il computer. Quindi ho bisogno di te. Io detto, tu scrivi. Finiamo il libro insieme, poi quando lo hai già completo facciamo scoprire che sono morto, lo vendi postumo e fai un sacco di _schei_.”

Molin sbatté le palpebre, confuso. “Ma… sì, ma non ci mettiamo un giorno per farlo. E quello,” disse, indicando il corpo dello scrittore, “tra poco inizierà a puzzare.”

Alvise ci pensò. 

“Ho un freezer in cantina, uno di quelli grandi per la carne. Lo mettiamo lì, nessuno lo disturba. Così non puzza e nessuno se ne accorge. E intanto scriviamo. E quando mi trovano, beh, sarò morto perché sono un povero stronzo e sono caduto nel freezer mentre cercavo una pizza surgelata.”

Da vivo non era così intraprendente e neanche così tranquillo, anzi. Alvise aveva avuto un’esistenza crivellata dall’ansia e dalla depressione. Era consolante pensare di non dover più assumere farmaci e di poter invece prendere decisioni senza neanche pensare alle conseguenze. Tanto cosa potevano fargli? Metterlo in galera per occultamento di cadavere? Tanto era già morto.

Molin si passò la mano sul viso. Sembrava invecchiato di colpo di dieci anni. 

“Lo sai che se nascondo il tuo… corpo. E scoprono che l’ho nascosto io passo un guaio? Non vorrei passare il resto dei miei giorni ai Piombi.”

Alvise scrollò le spalle. “È il mio corpo, decido io cosa farne. E ti dico, c’è il freezer in cantina. Una volta che è al fresco come la mummia del Similaun siamo a posto. Puoi anche passare casa con sgrassatore e microfibra per ripulire tutte le impronte digitali. Certo non ti denuncio.”

Molin alzò gli occhi al cielo. “ _Vorìa veder el brigadier co ghe digo che ghe xé un fantasma_.”

Alvise gli scoccò un bel sorriso. “Esatto. Ora aiutami, non so quanto riesco a portare.”

Molin sospirò, senza dubbio pensando agli anni di galera che lo aspettavano se qualcuno li avesse visti, poi si mise in piedi e si rimboccò le maniche.

“Avanti, ‘ndemo. E co semo drio a ‘ndar, contime tutto del tuo romanzo,” disse burbero l’editore. Tirò giù le coperte in cui il corpo di Alvise era ancora avvolto e valutò la situazione con piglio dirigenziale.

Alvise si avvicinò dal lato dei piedi e provò a sollevarne uno. Ci voleva una enorme concentrazione, ma poteva farcela. Non sapeva se lo sforzo gli avrebbe nuociuto in qualsiasi modo, l’unica possibilità per scoprirlo era provarci.

Intanto, il Molin l’afferrò da sotto le ascelle e lo spostò dal letto, pensieroso e molto pallido.

“Come pensi di essere morto?”

“Ah, va saver. Non mi sono accorto di niente. Forse infarto?” considerò Alvise. Non ci aveva pensato. Era andato a dormire come sempre, si era svegliato di notte un paio di volte come sempre e la cosa era finita lì. Letteralmente. 

Dopo qualche tentativo l’uomo e il fantasma riuscirono a tirare su il corpo di Alvise e ad avviarsi giù per le scale che portavano al piano terra. Nell’ingresso si apriva una terza porta che conduceva a una piccola cantina un po’ umida ma molto ben tenuta. In fondo al locale c’era una grossa cella frigorifera, una vecchia lavatrice e un mare di cianfrusaglie. La cella frigorifera era in funzione ma vuota, a parte una confezione di ghiaccioli che era lì dai tempi di Garibaldi.

“Notte,” disse Alvise a se stesso. Era stranissimo guardarsi dall’esterno. Il suo naso pendeva davvero in quel modo? E che buffa piega avevano le sue orecchie. Era bizzarro pensare che non avrebbe mosso più i piedi in modo compulsivo a letto mentre cercava di addormentarsi. O che non avrebbe più avuto il reflusso gastroesofageo, anche se per quello era incline a essere piuttosto contento del cambiamento. 

Molin chiuse lo sportello della cella e vi si appoggiò, stremato.

“Sperem,” disse. “Se vado in galera certo non lo finisco il tuo libro.”

Alvise scrollò un’estremità dell’ectoplasma. “Male che vada lo scrivi in gattabuia. Sensazionale opera postuma di Alvise Zen con la collaborazione dell’editore Molin, colpevole del suo omicidio. Immagina le vendite.

“Ma va cagar su un campo de cassi!”

Silenzio.

Alvise sbatté le palpebre prive di sostanza. Molin tirò un respiro. 

Poi entrambi scoppiarono a ridere.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Venezia. I due protagonisti sono Veneziani, la storia è ambientata a Venezia e i due parlano dialetto locale ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Filippo Molin non era stato un ligio professionista per tutta la vita.  _ Ostia _ , era stato giovane anche lui e ricordava con affetto imperituro le proprie avventure da ragazzo. 

Era stato accampato due giorni a San Marco per vedere i Pink Floyd nel 1989, per dirne una, e si era girato Paesi Bassi, Danimarca e Belgio in autostop, collezionando birre, spinelli e una torrida storia con una olandese di nome Lotte il cui ricordo era ancora in cima a tutte le proprie prodezze amatorie.   
Appena svoltati i trenta aveva preso la consapevole decisione di diventare una persona a modo, e dopo i quaranta era disceso in una stabile e ragionevole noia. Gli mancava la propria giovinezza selvaggia? Un po’, ma non avrebbe retto più quei ritmi e il suo stomaco gli avrebbe facilmente ricordato la pena da scontare per aver ecceduto con l’alcol a pancia vuota. 

Una gomitata fin troppo appuntita e stranamente  _ gelida _ lo riportò al presente con uno scossone.  _ Quindi, come ci era finito a scrivere un romanzo con il fantasma del suo autore di punta? Mistero. _

“ _ Movite _ , Molin.”

Filippo sospirò, bofonchiò una bestemmia e cancellò la lunga serie di ZZZZ che aveva inavvertitamente aggiunto al testo mentre si perdeva nei ricordi delle morbide cosce di Lotte e del suo seno caldo e tondo. 

_ “Ghesboro,  _ Alvise,  _ movite ti o disi a to sorea _ ,” si lamentò, massaggiandosi il punto in cui il gomito di quel fantasma violento l’aveva colpito. Aveva sfiorato malamente il nervo e gli aveva dato la scossa elettrica. 

“No, lo dico a te. Io ho tutto il tempo del mondo.”

_ Mimorti _ . Aveva ragione, e non poteva neanche più minacciarlo di mandarlo a fare chissà che stupido evento pubblico. Certo la stampa sarebbe impazzita, ma si sarebbe anche generato il panico. Non era il caso di mostrare il fantasma di Alvise Zen in pubblico.

“Dovresti scrivere la tua biografia,” bofonchiò Molin, tornando al testo e occhieggiando gli appunti di Zen. “E la chiami  _ Il Fantasma di Zen _ . Un successone.”

Zen si schiaffò la mano in faccia con un suono attutito ma perfettamente percepibile. Filippo ormai riusciva a guardarlo senza iniziare a tremare o ad avere i sudori freddi. Era una cosa completamente al di là di qualsiasi immaginazione, eppure l’aveva accettata in tempi brevissimi. Forse tutti quegli spinelli dei suoi 20 anni gli avevano aperto il cervello più di quanto avesse mai pensato. A dirla tutta era più il pensiero del suo corpo nella cella frigorifera al piano di sotto a dargli una strizzata di nausea allo stomaco. Per il resto Zen era sempre il solito perditempo dalle idee geniali, anche se adesso che aveva per così dire l’ectoplasma dalla parte del manico tendeva a fare il bulletto. Ogni giorno imparava qualche trucchetto in più che gli permetteva di muovere se stesso o piccoli oggetti più agevolmente.

“Molin,  _ ghesboro _ , sei il primo che mi ha sempre detto di non scrivere autobiografie. Mai nella vita.”

“Ma tu sei morto,” rispose l’editore, con una strizzata di spalle. “Non gliene frega a nessuno di dove hai fatto le elementari o che trauma edipico ti è rimasto dall’infanzia, ma ammetterai che poter scrivere della propria morte ti dà una marcia in più.”

“Se mi ricordassi qualcosa, ma non mi ricordo niente. Sono andato  _ in letto _ senza alcun problema tranne la gastrite e mi sono svegliato morto. Beh, pazienza. Si capiscono gil appunti?”

“Sì sì,” rispose Molin. Per tutte le volte che aveva angariato il suo scrittore di punta per la lentezza e la disorganizzazione, doveva ammettere che il suo metodo di lavoro fosse alquanto rigoroso. 

Non produceva le sei pagine al giorno di zio King, ma comunque procedeva nel proprio cammino lentamente ma con tenacia.

Erano passati già due giorni da quando avevano iniziato a collaborare ed era tutto un continuo cambiamento, tutto un flusso in divenire. 

Se Filippo si fermava troppo a pensare gli venivano in mente mille piccole cose che avrebbero dovuto farlo ricoprire di un denso sudore freddo e che avrebbero dovuto dargli le palpitazioni. 

Chi avrebbe badato alle sue piante? E cosa avrebbe detto a sua madre se la donna l’avesse chiamato come faceva religiosamente tre volte alla settimana da quando Molin era uscito di casa appena maggiorenne? E gli altri scrittori?

Erano tutte domande oziose, alle quali Zen aveva risposto con pazienza ogni santa volta che Molin le aveva ripetute ad alta voce. 

_ Le piante resisteranno, Filippo, sei qui solo da due giorni. Se tua madre chiama, le rispondi. Sei seduto davanti a un computer, Filippo, puoi controllare la mail e badare agli altri scrittori eh, tanto io sono morto. Non ho fretta. _

Già. Era lui che aveva fretta, una fretta indiavolata. Il cadavere dello scrittore non poteva restare per sempre nel freezer in cantina. Più tempo fosse trascorso dal momento del decesso a quello del ritrovamento e più il Molin avrebbe faticato a spiegare alle autorità perché diavolo si trovasse in casa del defunto per tutto quel tempo. Alvise non rischiava nulla, se non al massimo di asciugarsi troppo per il clima artico della cella frigorifera, in mancanza di un sacchetto gelo abbastanza grande per contenerlo, ma Molin rischiava eccome. Ce l’aveva un alibi? No che non lo aveva, chi va a Venezia per lavoro pensando di trovarsi in una storia a metà tra un documentario  _ true crime _ e un episodio di X-Files? 

Si erano dati una settimana e si erano messi a lavoro con una disciplina spartana. Alvise non aveva bisogno di mangiare o dormire, anche se a volte il suo ectoplasma si  _ assottigliava _ , come se si fosse un po’ consumato. Gli bastava fluttuare un po’ a mezz’aria, in quei casi, e tornava del tutto normale.  _ Normale _ .

I primi due giorni Molin si era nutrito di sigarette, ansia e caffé. Aveva aperto più del dovuto il mobiletto dei liquori di Zen e infatti il primo capitolo scritto insieme era stato da buttare via.

Ancora una volta il fantasma l’aveva redarguito.

“ _ Ghesboro,  _ Filippo,  _ ti te gà bevuo anca el Piave _ . Mettitela via e dammi una mano, oppure te ne vai col libro incompiuto e io,  _ casso ne so _ , mi dissolvo nell’aldilà così non ti devo neanche sentire.”

“ _ No sta dirlo neanca par scherso!” _

Quel breve scambio aveva posto fine alla parentesi autodistruttiva di Molin, durata poco meno di due giorni e i due avevano aperto una nuova linea di condotta. Si svegliavano presto, bevevano il caffé - Zen ancora non riusciva a spiegare che fine facesse il caffé, ma dopo averlo bevuto il suo ectoplasma brillava un po’ più azzurrino e vitale - e si mettevano subito a scrivere.

In mezza giornata avevano fatto più progressi di quanti ne avessero fatti nei due giorni prima messi insieme ed erano riusciti a terminare il penultimo capitolo.

“Ma ci pensi, Filippo, manca solo l’ultimo capitolo e l’epilogo!” disse il fantasma, fluttuando felice accanto all’editore. “Senza di te ci avrei messo, non so, due mesi.”

Molin scosse la testa.

“Ma avevi tutto il lavoro fatto. Gli appunti, la divisione in capitoli.”

L’ectoplasma sfarfallò e per un momento si tinse di azzurrino elettrico, poi divenne più trasparente e verdino.

“Sì, ma  _ no so _ . Mi diverto di più a scrivere con te. Le idee le ho… se mi ci metto faccio anche, ma scrivere in due è più bello.”

“Perché faccio io il lavoro?”

“No,  _ mona _ . Perché per esempio nel penultimo capitolo c’era una cosa che non andava, ma tu ti ricordavi che avevo menzionato uno degli Arcani Maggiori nel libro prima e abbiamo trovato un filo conduttore alla trama. Questo non lo avrei fatto da solo o me ne sarei accorto dopo la pubblicazione e poi avrei pianto.”

Molin scrollò le spalle, fingendosi burbero. In realtà nonostante tutto quel delirio era soddisfatto, persino felice. 

Una cosa che  _ nessuno _ sapeva, né al suo lavoro giornaliero in Hotel, né in casa editrice era che Filippo Molin  _ adorava  _ scrivere. Lo aveva sempre fatto, per lo più usando pseudonimi astrusi e mantenendo l’anonimato. Abbandonate le monellerie giovanili si era costruito un’immagine di serio e rispettabile professionista, ma non aveva mai perso quel guizzo creativo che forse non l’avrebber reso il nuovo G.R.R. Martin, ma che gli permetteva di sopravvivere a giornate colme di numeri e fogli di calcolo. E lui  _ adorava  _ i fogli di calcolo, ma non era scritto in nessuna legge che fantasia e passione per la statistica non potessero coesistere. 

Scrivere con Alvise si era rivelato molto più che un’urgenza nata da una situazione fuori dal normale o dalla necessità di terminare il romanzo per poterlo mandare in stampa. Erano soltanto due giorni e mezzo che lo facevano ma era  _ bellissimo _ . I personaggi di Alvise erano fantastici, calati in un mondo bislacco ma organico e senza strappi nella trama o nella sospensione dell’incredulità. 

Se la prima notte in casa dello scrittore Molin non aveva chiuso occhio per l’ansia, sognando a occhi aperti numerosi episodi di Law & Order in cui veniva arrestato e sbattuto a Guantanamo, la seconda notte si era addormentato pensando alle trame e ai personaggi, con le loro voci che battibeccavano nella testa. Li aveva persino sognati e si era messo a scrivere con rinnovato vigore, confrontandosi con Zen e discutendo insieme di scene e dialoghi. 

“A parte il tuo Alvise-abito in cantina… beh, mi sto divertendo un mondo anche io, Alvise. Dici che lo finiamo questa settimana?”

Il fantasma luccicò tutto.

“ _ Ciò _ , io dico che ci mettiamo anche meno. Pizza stasera?”

“Beh, per me sì. Dimmi che non le hai nel freezer, ti prego.”

Alvise ridacchiò e gli porse il volantino di una pizzeria poco lontana. “No,  _ semenìo,  _ ma puoi chiamare qua. Te la consegnano a meno che tu non voglia fare due passi. E prima che tu me lo chieda, no, non so se posso mangiarla e sì, voglio che la ordini anche per me.  _ Movite _ .”

“Agli ordine, mi muovo, mi muovo.”

Ne aveva fatte di cose strane nella vita, ma ancora non gli era successo di mangiare una pizza con un fantasma… beh, c’era una prima volta per tutto, no?

***


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

_ Dalla busta scivolò un foglio in carta spessa e costosa, che cadde per terra con un rumore troppo forte per un peso così leggero.Giuliano si chinò per raccogliere il contenuto della lettera. Non c’era mittente, ed era coperta da decine di francobolli con timbri di ogni nazione, indicazioni scritte a mano, rinvii per destinatario sconosciuto, franchigie in mezza dozzina di valute diverse per accertamenti doganali. Era frusta, strappata e si era bagnata in un angolo, ma il contenuto era salvo nel suo involto di pregiata carta da lettera. Giuliano avrebbe riconosciuto una di quelle carte anche a occhi chiusi, con le mani legate dietro la schiena e bendato. Ormai sognava gli Arcani Maggiori anche di notte. Come se il suo vissuto giornaliero non fosse già abbastanza onirico e surreale - questo a detta di Riccardo, ovviamente. _

_ Tra le falde della carta color crema L’Appeso lo fissava a testa in giù, stolido e un po’ strabico, come se essere impiccato per i piedi fosse qualcosa di completamente normale.  _

_ Riccardo sospirò. Non era più incredulo come quando si erano incontrati forse, ma non si poteva dire che abbracciare l’occulto e l’esoterico gli avessero sottratto il sarcasmo. _

_ «Lasciatemi così. Ho fatto tutto il giro e ho capito. Il mondo si legge all'incontrario. Tutto è chiaro». _

Alvise era concentratissimo. Trattenne il respiro e cercò di canalizzare tutte le proprie energie in un unico gesto. Aveva persino un pezzetto di lingua tra i denti, come quando era bambino e tutte le lettere dell’alfabeto gli sembravano dei vermiciattoli sfuggenti, insettini che non si sarebbero mai fatti catturare.

Si sentiva tutto sudato e con il cuore in gola, anche se era piuttosto certo di non poter più provare quelle sensazioni. Erano residui della sua esistenza in vita, che ancora gli facevano palpitare l’ectoplasma anche giorni dopo la sua dipartita. 

Con un ultimo verso di sfida, Alvise riuscì a spingere i tasti per chiudere le ultime virgolette del romanzo, poi si accasciò a mezz’aria tirando lunghi e inutili sospiri. 

“Filippo, abbiamo finito.”

Accanto a lui, Molin tirò un sospiro di sollievo molto più sostanzioso e si afflosciò a sua volta sulla sedia da ufficio.

“ _ Me par parfin impossibile _ ,” chiosò, cercando sollievo nella tazza di té ormai gelido e nero come inchiostro che aveva dimenticato sulla scrivania due ore prima. “Che schifo.”

Alvise scosse la testa, poi iniziò a ridere, dapprima sommessamente e poi più sgangherato. “Ma ti pare, Filippo. Abbiamo finito il libro in quattro giorni e io sono pure  _ morto _ .”

Molin scosse la testa, ridendo a sua volta. Aveva abbandonato l’idea del té avanzato e si guardava intorno come se volesse qualcosa con cui sostituirlo. 

“Vediamo se ho ancora un po’ di bananino,” disse il fantasma, fluttuando verso il soggiorno. In quattro giorni Molin si era scolato parte delle sue riserve di alcol, ma Zen era certo di avere ancora qualcosa in serbo.

“Allora, ho due dita di Anima Nera, oppure ho una bottiglia di spumante in frigo.”

“Da quanto tempo?”

“Credo dalla volta che mi hai mandato a Caorle a presentare il libro con gli hovercraft.”

Molin annuì. “Va bene quello. Non c’è abbastanza vino lì dentro perché possa andare a male. Sono tutti solfiti.”

“E hai ragione pure tu.”

“Certo, ho sempre ragione.”   
Zen lo ignorò, tutto preso a cercare di far saltare il tappo della bottiglia. Sarebbe riuscito a passare attraverso il vetro e spingere il tappo da dentro? Forse, ma probabilmente Molin non avrebbe voluto saperne di bere lo spumante dopo il suo personale risciacquo. 

“Dai qua, Alvise. Faccio io,” disse l’altro. Gli prese la bottiglia dalle mani e l’aprì in pochi gesti spicci, poi ne versò due abbondanti bicchieri, lamentandosi dell’assenza di flute appositi.

“ _ Ghesboro _ , ti me par cosa lì, Csaba dalla Zorza. Vuoi lamentarti anche perché no ghe xé il cucchiaino per il dolce?”

Molin alzò gli occhi al cielo e si limitò a sollevare il bicchiere per un brindisi.

“Alvise,” disse, con un improvviso tremito nella voce. “Non so come abbiamo fatto, ma sono felice che ce l’abbiamo fatta. Grazie.”

Alvise fluttuò un po’ intorno al suo bicchiere. Poteva berlo come aveva fatto per il caffè in quei giorni, ma aveva scoperto che se si limitava a passare attraverso alcuni cibi molto saporiti, speziati o in questo caso alcolici e frizzanti, poteva trarne una sensazione piacevole. Una specie di solletico inebriante.

“No, grazie a  _ te _ , Filippo. Cioè, capisci, io sono morto. Questo romanzo non sarebbe mai stato terminato, sarebbe rimasto in un cassetto a marcire per sempre. Almeno così puoi farci due soldi e un po’ di fama, no? Sai che c’è, scegliti un’associazione di beneficenza, una causa, qualcosa che ti sta a cuore e puoi devolvere lì le mie royalties. Tanto non ho nessuno a cui lasciarle.”   
Molin tracannò il suo spumante tutto in una volta e mise giù il bicchiere, poi si passò una mano sul labbro superiore per togliere la schiuma. 

“Mi dispiacerà un sacco non averti intorno, sai. Perché… perché lo sai, vero, che dobbiamo sistemare la faccenda del tuo corpo. Dichiarare che sei morto, eccetera.”

Alvise scrollò le spalle. Certo, lo sapeva.

Era una iattura infinita. Essere morti, almeno nei quattro giorni in cui lo era stato, era incredibilmente comodo. Non dovevi vedere persone - tranne chi volevi tu - non dovevi mangiare, non dovevi dormire, non avevi responsabilità o necessità, e potevi fare quello che ti pareva. Non dovevi neanche stare a dieta, e se ‘mangiavi’ la pizza ogni giorno della settimana non mettevi su pancia. Era perfetto.

“Lo so. Anzi. Non ti ho neanche ringraziato abbastanza per non aver denunciato subito la cosa. Mi sa che adesso è tempo.”

Molin annuì tristemente. “Non so che cosa succederà a te, però, Alvise. Cioè. Al tuo fantasma. Una volta che portiamo via il corpo, Dio.  _ Mimorti _ , perché è così difficile parlare di queste cose.”

Alvise sospirò. “Perché non dovremmo saperle, suppongo. Il grande mistero del  _ dopo _ e tutte quelle manfrine che incuriosiscono e ossessionano l’umanità da sempre. E io neanche mi ricordo nulla. Pensa un po’.” Fece una pausa, poi riprese. “Non ti preoccupare, Filippo. Io… suppongo che scomparirò. La mia questione irrisolta ormai è risolta, è pure pronta per l’editing. E hai ragione tu, non posso lasciare il mio corpo in freezer ancora per molto. Ti chiedo soltanto una cosa, prima di andare.”

“Cosa?” chiese Molin. Aveva gli occhi lucidi o così sembrava. Alvise non ne era certo, o forse era perché anche i suoi occhi erano stranamente caldi e umidi e minacciavano di traboccare.

“ _ Scansea _ tutte le tue impronte,  _ mona _ , chiama la tua ex e fatti un alibi. Non ti voglio in galera, dopo  _ no posso neanca portarte e naranse _ .”

Molin scosse la testa e non rispose, ma afferrò lo spruzzino di sgrassatore che Alvise aveva fatto levitare fino a lui.

***

Dall’altana Alvise poteva vedere un vasto scorcio di laguna, sul lato nord della città - Sant’Alvise, Madonna dell’Orto, quella zona lì. Era bellissimo sempre, ma la mattina presto si tingeva tutto di un colore trasparente e indefinito prima di esplodere in sinfonie di rossi e rosa e arancio, mai uguali a sé stesse, ognuna più gloriosa dell’altra.

Non aveva mai deciso se preferire il tramonto o l’alba. Nel primo caso c’era la promessa del buio dopo una giornata di sole, le stelle che trapuntavano il buio e la bellezza antiquata e elegante della luna che dondolava placida e indisturbata sull’acqua. 

La stessa luna che all’alba faticava a scolorire e a lasciarsi inghiottire dall’azzurro sempre più intenso e luminoso.

Era l’alba di lunedì, una settimana esatta da quando era morto. Il suo funerale si sarebbe svolto più tardi nella chiesa di San Trovaso, accanto allo squero. Alvise già immaginava tutta la pompa e circostanza, la musica solenne, i fiori, le parole dette dai presenti e dall’officiante. 

Non… non era proprio curioso di sentirle. Bizzarro. 

D’altra parte, non era neanche sicuro di poter lasciare casa sua, non ci aveva mai provato in quei giorni né gli interessava provarci in quel momento. 

Ecco l’alba, pronta a colorare l’orizzonte incolore con le sue dita di rosa. 

Alvise si sistemò sul divanetto in vimini nell’angolo dell’altana, raggomitolandosi come se sentisse freddo. 

Non ne aveva, si sentiva benissimo. 

Tutto quello che era successo nei giorni scorsi gli scorreva addosso come il rumore del mare in lontananza, le grida dei gabbiani già ben svegli, il rumore del carro di uno spazzino che si avvicinava per la raccolta porta a porta. 

Alvise sospirò e chiuse gli occhi. Già non ricordava più il trambusto legato alla scoperta del suo corpo, le brevi indagini che si erano concluse con una causa di morte che non avrebbe provocato nessun fastidio al povero Filippo, l’ambulanza che si portava via il suo corpo congelato, Filippo che esitava con la mano sulla maniglia della porta d’ingresso prima di tirarsi dietro l’uscio e allontanarsi a passi pesanti e a testa china. 

Tutto si stava sgretolando lentamente ma con costanza, sciogliendosi nel color carta da zucchero indefinito del cielo tra l’alba e il giorno fatto.

Alvise sospirò ancora, poi prese sonno.

***

**Author's Note:**

> "Movement" - la storia entra nel quarto capitolo e inizia a muoversi verso la parte finale. Inoltre i personaggi continuano a esortarsi sulla necessità di sbrigarsi a far qualcosa. Anche il loro rapporto 'si muove' da un semplice rapporto di affari a una più stretta amicizia.


End file.
